


Chocolate

by c123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur - Freeform, Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, BBC, Chocolate, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin bbc - Freeform, besos, besos sabor chocolate, chocolate caliente, pendragon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño one shot(?)-creo que es drabble, pero no estoy segura, lo siento. Es bastante corto. <br/>A Arhur le gusta el chocolate. Merlin se aprovecha de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy corto. Pensaba hacerlo algo más largo, caliente y tierno. Pero por una cosa u otra lo dejé ahí apartado y como sé que si no lo subo así acabaré borrándolo y dejándolo apartado, he decidido subirlo así.

Una de las cosas que más gustan a Arthur de la Era Moderna, Merlin descubrió, es el chocolate. En cualquier variante. Y cómo no, últimamente la lista de la compra incluía bastantes cantidades de chocolate: entre los que Merlin compraba por mimar a Arthur, y los que el propio apuntaba en la lista de la compra creyendo que Merlin no se daría cuenta.  
A veces iban juntos de compras. Lo hacían menos cada vez, porque el rey se plantaba ante la sección de chocolatinas y “Soy el rey, Merlin-arrastrando la “e” de esa forma característica en él-, se hace lo que yo diga”. Y por muchos siglos que hayan pasado desde que dejaron de ser rey y sirviente, desde que Arthur volvió ninguno parece darse cuenta.

Una tarde lluviosa, mientras el rubio ve la televisión-otra de las cosas que más le gustan-, Merlin abre la nevera y saca una caja de chocolate. Coge una taza del armario y la llena con el chocolate. Introduce la taza en el microondas, calentándola varios minutos.   
Se dirige a la sala, taza en mano, y observa a Arthut embelesado por unos dibujos animados. Coloca la taza en la mesita ante el rubio, captando su atención de inmediato.

-¡Chocolate caliente!-celebra, su cara iluminada. Merlin no puede evitar sonreír mientras se sienta a su lado en el sofá. 

Coge la taza entre sus manos y, tras unos instantes soplando, da un largo sorbo-Umm...¡Rico, rico!-dice, la boca manchada de chocolate. Merlin no puede controlar la risa. Arthur le mira, una ceja alzada-¿De qué te ríes? 

Merlin alza la mano y limpia con el dedo un poco, manchándose en el camino. Se lleva el dedo a la boca y lame el chocolate, y observa maravillado cómo el rostro del rubio se vuelve de un tono carmesí.   
Sonriendo, acorta la distancia y junta sus labios, lamiendo los de Arthur hasta dejarlos completamente limpios de chocolate. Arthur jadea ante la sensación, momento que el moreno aprovecha para introducir su lengua en su boca y degustar el sabor del chocolate mezclado con el sabor de su boca.  
Arthur se aferra a su nuca y corresponde al beso haciéndolo más apasionado.


End file.
